Chance
Michael Cunningham had spent several years as a GI Joe greenshirt before showing the stuff needed to join this elite organization. His hard work paid off though as he was given the codename CHANCE, specializing in infantry and Demolitions particularly. Incredibly calm under fire and difficult to enrage, this Canadian-American is a friendly face around the PIT, and considered a danger to those opposing him on the field. Like all GI Joes, is trained in rifles, pistols and hand-to-hand combat, with years of combat experience under his belt. He is Proud to serve America as fifth-generation military. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Michael Cunningham comes from a proud multi-generational military family. He's had at least five generations of soldier or warrior on both his Canadian and American sides. Though born in the states, his parents divorced when he was six and he spent one year in Montreal, Canada with his father, the next in Lexington, Kentucky with his mother. He has three sisters, two of whom are older and one younger and quite the extensive family, including a six year old niece now in Kentucky that he absolutely adores more than anything in the world and between missions in the military, helps babysit quite frequently. His Canadian sister's more of a half sister - his mom remarried and then had her. After high school at seventeen he got his parents' consent to join the Armed forces in America, and after boot camp served two tours of duty in Afghanistan, with peacekeeping missions in Palestine. Upon return, he had built up enough leave time to take a year off, in which he spent with his Niece and ailing Grandfather, also known as Michael Cunningham, a world war 2 Vet, and unbeknownst to this Michael, a member of General Colton's Adventure Team. MUX History: When Cunningham was picked for Greenshirt service, the man was quite delighted and honored indeed, and had been working the past three years through the rigorous training and tests one goes through to become a full fledged Joe, intending to be the first of his family to make it into that elite fighting force. Or so he thinks. His impulsive nature, while not causing him to say, dive headfirst into a firefight, has caused him some setbacks on occasion. They are more impulsive drives to protect OTHERS (such as body-checking a grenade out of a helicopter in flight). During the new Pit evacuation at the end of 2010, Greenshirt 910 assisted Lady Jaye in moving the wounded and non-essential personnel out of the base. He was picked up, and en route to the USS Flagg, his chopper was attacked by a group of Neo-Vipers who leaped aboard from a Cobra Rattler. Greenshirt 910 lead the attack against the Vipers after Lady Jaye was shot, and drove one of them bodily out of the chopper after a grenade was thrown, catching himself on the skids at the last moment while the grenade went off safely below the copter, shredding the Viper as he plunged into the Gulf below. During an attack by Scourge on the USS Flagg, Greenshirt 910 was injured again by a near-miss of Scourge's lasers, and was subsequently dumped by Scourge into the icy waters of the North Atlantic. Again the near-unkillable Greenshirt survived, although this time with major second and third degree burns across much of his body. Still recovering from his burns, 910 had only a small support role in the attacks against the Decepticon installations causing the worldwide Great Flood of 2011. In April of 2012 Greenshirt 910 was transferred with Hawk to United States Africa Command and promoted to a member of Steel Brigade. When Hawk returned to the US, the newly-codenamed Steel-Brigadier 910 was assigned to Pit security. Later, however, 910 participated in an undercover mission to Trucial Abysmia, during which he managed to inadvertently shake hands with Cobra Commander while disguised as a tourist. Steel-Brigadier 910 is going to have another niece or nephew to spoil soon. On June 5 of 2013, Slaughter encountered Lifeline on the training field at Offutt AFB, dressed him down, and told him he needed to put on some muscle mass, PRONTO -- something that Lifeline has problems doing, as he's naturally a skinny guy even when he's fit. Mike/910 and Hondo MacLean overheard the encounter, and both men offered to assist the doctor with weight training and muscle gain. Finally, after the three years of training and hard work, he is to graduate, and taking up quite a legacy of a codename - Chance, his grandfather's codename in World War II. In early 2010, Greenshirt 910 shot by Zartan during a G.I. Joe invasion of the Cobra Consulate in New York City. On June 20-21 of 2013, rivers around Calgary, Alberta crested at dangerously high stages, and flooding became an immediate concern for the community. Rescue crews from Canada as well as GI Joe rescue personnel Evac, Lifeline, Dr. Michele Miller, and Chance went in to assist and pull victims from the flood waters. July 29 - Update summary Angel and Nightgaunt met up with Lodestone at an underground parking garage, which makes for a nice hideaway, as the Sharkticons are too dumb to look in there. :) Anyway, Angel has been making supply runs, and rescuing survivors. There are 14 survivors, including an EMS tech and a 12 year old boy named Kevin. A few days ago, The Decepticons launched a head on aerial assault on the Bellum. That ended badly (TC was KO'ed, and all the others were banged up bad). Encore came in during the battle, and dropped off Lowdown before taking part in the attack. He was heavily damaged and is grounded in LA somewhere. After that, Lowdown and Angel went out to find a supply drop that landed away from the garage. Lowdown killed an Executioner as a diversion but never returned to base (OOCly Oskar informed me he will return with a family in tow) Yesterday, two things. First, Angel met up with Chance and Wiretap. Chance went off to blow something up to aggravate the Quints, and Wiretap followed Angel back to 'base'. Second, a bug that Angel planted on a Sharkticon let him hear what the Quints were doing with the human captives, and... that wasn't pleasant! In late July 2013, the G.I. Joe lowdown was able to destroy an Executioner Quintesson, but then disappeared. Angel found Wiretap and Chance in a building. Chance said he was going to blow up a bridge to slow the Sharkticons. On Labor Day, Chance took part in destroying the LA Quintesson Spiral from within. Unfortunately he was lost when others escaped. He was eventually found, and later reunited with his grandfather, the Air Adventurer. In November Chance later took the Air Adventurer to France to reminisce about his experiences in World War II. In October of 2014, Chance helped provide support for a small team of Autobots and G.I. Joes who infiltrated Decepticon City to capture Dr. Arkeville and rescue Typhoon. In January of 2015 Chance and Tripwire engaged in Operation: Burrito, where they successfully targeted a Cobra mining operation in Frusenland. In 2016 Chance was instrumental in the rescue of the crew of the Aden Explorer off the coast of Africa. Later that year he was sent to Benzheen to help clear minefields. In December in New York, Chance and Evac reactivated the original Pit on Staten Island to use as a secret base for retaking the city back from Cobra. The two Joes were prepared for anything upon entering the abandoned compound, but faced nothing more dangerous than an old-fashioned fold-down ironing board. In 2017 Chance was assigned to Strike Team Bravo. OOC Notes ]] Lifeline has been known to jokingly refer to Chance as 'Pinkie Pie', due to his enjoyment of the MLP: Friendship Is Magic show. This is not an official moniker. Logs/Posts 2011 Antarctic Recon - Scarlett takes Major Bludd along on a recon mission. Nov 06 - Decepticons attack USS FLAGG ::*Typed report* TO: Joes FROM:SGT Cunningham, Greenshirt 910 :At approximately 17:23 local time, Mister Witwicky, who was on board as liaison to the Autobots for this mission, spotted a bogey fast approaching just as our own radar and spotters did. Before we could do much else than raise the alert, the Decepticon - identified as Scourge - attacked the FLAGG. I ordered Mr. Witwicky to the nearest hatch and to safety while I worked to keep Scourge in one place while Cutter and others brought around the big guns. It was partially successful - he attacked me and dropped me in the ocean, but we got a few good hits on it and forced it to flee. Due to my injuries I am uncertain of the amount of damage he did though - I blacked out during my rescue, but I'm sure others will fill you in on it. Sgt Cunningham signing off. *For the higher joes, attached is a medical report for 910, now in the ICU of the Flagg.* 5 December - "Medicated" While a Joe greenshirt visits the Kingsnake, Baroness enacts a subtle plan to get Major Bludd to submit to medical treatment for the illness he stubbornly refuses to acknowledge. 2012 Jun 04 - AAR: Decepticon activity in Germany I was on a weekend leave in the mountains of Germany (We're stationed in Berlin) and while skiing, I caught sight of two unidentified aircraft. Moving towards the lodge, they turned as they seemed to have spotted me. Seems it was a pair of Decepticons. Not wanting to turn my back on them, or giving them the pleasure of seeing me run, I casually watched them as I backed away. They seemed to be looking for a target, but fortunately they also didnt seem to like each other, and I managed to get them fighting each other instead. Eventually they got tired and flew off... no damage was done, save the slope had to be re-finished by those snow-combing thingies they use. Steel Brigadier 910 out. July 1 - "7-1-2012" Ace and Steel-Brigadier 910 try to rescue Duke before Tele-Viper 911 and Interrogator find them all. November 23 - "Too Many Moving Parts" Clutch talks engines with 910 in the motorpool. November 24 - "The Monza Coupe" 910 asks Clutch for help with his car. 2013 * January 28 - "Sparring Partners" - 910 and Clutch spar at the Pit. * March 4 - "Royal Procession" - Steel-Brigadier 910 meets Cobra Commander! Mar 05 - *encrypted* *encrypted with various codes, etc. Limited to those who would ICly know that he is on an incognito mission in Trucial Abysmia, along with several other Joes mostly to ensure he doesnt screw up too badly. But he was 'on his own' more or less* Reports confirm that the Kingsnake is definitely in this country and has to do with the regime change. He's not exactly hiding at all. The former rulers have three days to leave the country. Former king seems very repentant, honestly, of his past mistakes. I recommend we keep an eye on them to make sure that the new 'king' doesn't try to finish them off entirely. They're going to be heading to London if all goes well. *Attached are several digital camera images of a 'royal motorcade' with the new king, as well as the very familiar Cobra Commander, and a close up picture of 910 himself shaking hands, wearing an awkward smile, with Cobra Commander there as the motorcade had stopped. * PS - I was pretty much made to shake his hand at gunpoint, just a fyi. March 31 - "Easter Baskets" Barbecue brings Easter baskets for the Joes Apr 02 - New Transformer Arrival :On Friday an Unidentified Flying Object was detected over the Rockies. My unit and I were in the area so we responded to it and came across a Transformer who had bailed out - apparently her shuttle blew up mid-atmosphere. Fortunately it was another Autobot, and so we guided her to Autobot Base and I took the liberty of briefing her on some earth customs so she doesn't cause any problems. Apparently they don't do that. No wonder there's so much confusion. She got there without incident and then I returned to base. 02 April - "Easter cookies" The Joes discuss Easter traditions, cookies, and 910's future Apr 17 - Addendum to my report :It seems my iPad ate one part of my report, apologies. The Transformer's name is Nitro, and appears to be... female. Apr 18 - Spike Witwicky and son The other day I was in Seattle on some business, when I noticed a young man skateboarding suddenly disappear. Turns out he fell into an open manhole. Some -expletive deleted- stole the manhole cover. I climbed down to get him out, he was okay thankfully but had to be taken to the hospital. Turns out it was Daniel Witwicky. Name ring a bell? Spike Witwicky's son. At first he begged me not to tell his father, but duty and his injury forced my hand. he seemed convinced that his dad would blame HIM for what happened, almost fearful. I know it's not really our business, but maybe we should get someone uh, local to look into their family situation? Maybe I'm just overcautious but a kid shouldn't be THAT afraid of his dad. Apr 23 - Decepticon Incident: E-DropPoint :((Just so those of you are aware, the reason 910 was not rescuing Anwar was he and some other troops were assigned to a small airbase, prepared in case an emergency landing was needed back in the States. I wasn't able to play last night in the scene, not enough time and other stuff) >*voice only, slightly strained*< This is Steel Brigadier Nine-Ten, who was overseeing the Emergency Drop point for the rescue. About halfway through the rescue - I was listening to the radio, although I had not glanced at my watch recently at the time - I was attacked by a Decepticon, identity unknown. I'll start looking through records. It was this... bird... thing. He got me from behind and pinned me, demanding information on what we were 'building' there. I managed to toss him off, and then I ... well, I threw myself at him, before he could use his energy weapons on me. IT worked - he couldn't get a bead on me, and my cry alerted the other Brigadiers who came to help. Unfortunately he was still able to fly, otherwise we'd have some nice iron-rich turkey right now to inspect. He took off with me still on him, so I let go before we got too high off the ground. In the landing I injured my leg - I'm en route with a crew to be transferred to the Pit, it doesn't seem broken though. The Decepticon also took off after that when the others showed up. My thanks to my fellow Brigs for being more alert than I was for once. SB-910 Out. Jun 08 - Decepticon Attack on Training Grounds :Earlier today, the Decepticon identified as Buzzsaw attacked a squad of greenshirts undergoing demolitions training at an off-site secure location. One jeep was lost to the Decepticons' initial attack, and Greenshirts 34 'Waffles', 62 'Smooth Talk' and 145 'Rocksteady' all suffered minor to moderate injuries from the blast, while 910 was allegedly pinned down and interrogated-slash-injured by the Decepticon before backup could arrive from the nearby military base. Transfers to Joe PIT is in progress. All Greenshirts were reported in stable condition. Jul 21 - Operation: Saving Ace Nightingale and Lifeline perform abdominal surgery on Ace to complete the procedures on the pilot's intestinal injuries, and to document them for the top brass. Afterwards, Chance makes an appearance, and something completely unexpected happens! What would that be? Read Operation: Saving Ace to find out! Jun 20 - Calgary Floods Rescue Chance and a team of GI Joe rescue personnel head to Calgary, Alberta to assist local authorities with a severe flooding event. August 23 - "Pit Assault" Sicarius invades G.I. Joe's base. 8/24 - "Attack on Offut AFB" The Quintessons, having learned the location of the Pit, launch an assault on Offutt Air Force Base. The Autobots send Grimlock and Snarl to assist in the counter-attack, and the Decepticons take the opportunity to perform research and reconnaissance. Aug 24 - AAR: Attack on the PIT During the Quintessons' attack on the PIT, myself and others were stationed below in the headquarters as backup and home defense. I was preparing to deploy myself though when I received a radio call from Doctor Miller saying that there was someone in the medical bay. I responded quickly, with Raven not far behind. We tracked him down pretty fast - he went right for the worse of us, the ICU. The mother' was fast and hit hard, able to handle myself. In the process, Ace, Doctor Miller, Raven and I were all badly wounded when the combination of his attacks overwhelmed us unfortunately. Near the end of the battle, one of my grenades went off as well, further damaging the ICU and us unfortunately *heavy, pained sigh* He fled finally, but I think we're still looking for him. While waiting for Evac to arrive I then noticed something on the ceiling, on the smoke detector. When Evac got there I had them clear the rooms immediately. There wasnt enough time to get anyone else, I suited up myself after first aid treatment and carefully brought the entire thing down. Evac assisted me, and fortunately while it was a rather deadly plasma bomb, it also was simple and easy to disengage. ... Unfortunately that hadn't been his first stop. We got hit in the med supplies and general supply area. I dont know what the final count is - Mockingbird could probably tell you - but at least the medical department is safe. One of the others disposed of the bomb safely, so there's no further danger. I think Law and Order are doing bomb sweeps now. With permission, I will sign off for medical treatment myself. August 25 - "Bull in a China Shop" Tripwire tests even Lifeline's patience. August 29 - C'nest Pas le Poutine The Joes recover from the Quintesson attack. 9/3 - "Sewer Demolition" The people of Earth have had enough of the Quintessons. The Bellum, warship of the Quintesson fleet, still dominates the ruined terrain of Los Angeles. The combined forces of Earth's defenders have concocted a daring plan to end the invasion once and for all. To prepare, a demolitions team has been sent in to weaken the foundation around the Spiral's anchor points. Sep 03 - AR from Waffles: Los Angeles :*This is from the NPC greenshirt, Waffles. Ask Lifeline to find out why he's called that.* "Apologies for the briefest of reports sir, but it's busy down here and there's still a lot of work to do. The plan went off with... I can't say without a hitch, but the demolitions team was successful. The spire fell in a controlled matter into the Bay, away from the main part of the city. There's still casualties, and a lot of damage, especially to the roadways, but its not as bad as if it collapsed the other way into the majority of the city. >*a sigh* Unfortunately, only two of the three members of the team made it out. From what the Cobra Crush Depth told me when they met us at the rendezvous point, he was with his Eel partner, Armada or something like that, and Chance had split up to get the explosives planted more quickly. It seems Chance had been ambushed by Allicons though and though the Cobras tried to help him out, they were unable to get to each other due to above-ground action causing a cave in. They last saw him running down another passageway called Corridor 159, with intent to meet them at the rendezvous point. Unfortunately... well, they didn't say if Chance gave a reason, but Chance didn't make it out. He may still be alive down there, LA police forces with scent dogs are already hunting for survivors, but there's still robots crawling all over so its not easy. Waffles out. >*beep* September 09 - Brand New Face Ace gets a new face! September 12 - Chance Is Sick Ace and Nightingale keep Chance company in sickbay. Nov 24 - NPC Greenshirt CO 190 Report At about 1600 hours yesterday at the Safehouse "Blues" in Chicago, several of the Dreadnok family was identified as being in the same establishment. Whether by chance or intentionally to spy on Angel as he met with Chance to talk on approval with Flint, we don't know. I decided to take this opportunity to attempt to capture Zartan, Zanya and Zandar in a raid using our local Greenshirt resources. After quietly removing civilians from the area (There weren't many to begin with, intentionally around the Safehouse) we attempted the raid as Chance disappeared into the back, but Angel would not depart himself. During the altercation three Greenshirts were wounded, but unfortunately the Dreadnoks and an unidentified comrade managed to escape through various means. Only Angel, Ironically was captured, despite a promise by Flint to not arrest him. However, Chance has relayed to me the idea that Angel uses this as an opportunity to 'disappear' off the radar, either using reports that he was executed, moved to Guatamato or simply a prisoner of GI Joe, which may focus their attention elsewhere if they don't give up entirely on rescuing him. Additionally, that Decepticon-Cobra showed up again attempting to interfere. Our pilot in the sky managed to keep her more or less busy. She's a rather poor shot. WE thought they had a Night Raven at first but then she transformed and showed her true nature. Greenshirt CO at Safehouse 'Blues' out. PS, we'll have to get another safehouse. Dec 01 - Assault incident at O'hare Airport While preparing to board to return to the PIT for thanksgiving, I was assaulted by an unidentified Cobra Agent posing as an FBI agent attempting to arrest *cough * a 'terrorist'. He attempted to demand TSA agents and armed security guards NOT assist. I saw him briefly with Angel before the bit Raid at the safehouse, and tried to continue acting innocent and friendly. He offered to shake my hand, then attempted a hold on me. I managed to break free though as there was no way I was leaving in his care. The TSA agents didn't seem too convinced either, and blows were exchanged. Finally the REAL cops showed up - I managed to hit a panic button on my phone - at that point he tried to pull a 'whoops, my bad, I gotta go." and tried to just leave. The guy knows NOTHING About FBI or terrorist procedures, seriously. I told him that wasn't going to fly, and he came along quietly. Sadly apparently they couldn't identify him as any sort of agent, not on record so let him go on some minor charges that he probably wont be showing up for court for, as well as myself once they saw my ID and other things. I'm back at the PIT now and resting up. Sorry I missed thanksgiving with you guys though! Dec 01 - Angel report From: Chance At: Sun Dec 01 03:41:47 2013 To : General Hawk, Flint, Angel Subject: Angel report --------------------------------------------------------------------------- the Greenshirt CO sends a private message, saying that due to the promise made by Chance (with Lifeline as a witness) that we do not arrest Angel, for he was meeting to discuss leaving Cobra, he was quietly released from custody. They kept his phone though and are not speaking to the press about it. The Greenshirts got together and gave him some cash too so he could get a new phone and such, as well as contact numbers for if he wanted to enter a Witness Protection Plan. The information was not released to ensure that anyone thinks he was still being held by the US government for now. 2014 *January 3: "Take A Chance" - Snake-Eyes returns and gets right to work with testing the Joes in combat. *January 4 - A Chance Meeting - Scarlett goes for a walk, and meets an old comrade, who has come up in the world. Jan 06 - Emergency Storm Relief :Flint has been so generous as to put me in charge of rousing up volunteers to help with emergency storm relief in the US here. Some areas are pretty hard hit, while others just need food or fuel drops. Pilots, ground crews to help dig people out... We're going all out force in this state of emergency, even taking out the tanks in some parts cause they're the only things that can get through. We'll be running missions all this month likely until things are under control. See me if you want to volunteer and to get kitted out for the cold weather, and the doctors too for any special instruction son this cold weather. WE don't want to lose anyone right? "Yo Joe!" January 13 - "Winter Rescue Mission" Ace pilots a Hercules on a rescue mission over some of the worse-hit parts of North America, with a cargo bay full of Joes, emergency food and medical supplies. Jan 23 - AAR: NYC Apprehension Report submitter: Greenshirt 110 'Waffles': :Two days ago, GI Joe Chance and several greenshirts were sent to NYC to attempt to apprehend INTERROGATOR, who had been seen on several occasions. Unfortunately, while we did attempt a passive takedown at first, he was having none of it. The street was clear, and so no civillians were injured during the fight, but the Cobra operative had backup that was not on file, and Chance was seriously injured, while others took moderate to light injuries. He escaped, but not without injury himself, and we were at NYC hospital until Flint with a Tomahawk showed up to transport us back to the PIT. :Chance is currently in the care of Lifeline. April 22 - "Chance is Back" Chance returns to the Pit. October 5 - "Heading Home" Ace and Chance head back to America. 2015 Jan 17 - Operation Burrito:AAR *text only* Chance reporting in. We're still being extracted, but Operation: Burrito was a decent success. With the fantastic timing I seem to have, the Head Snake himself was visiting and recognised me from when we had that PR picture years ago (Remember that?). I couldn't keep up the original story, so went back to that story of being an expatriate in hopes that I could stall him while Tripwire finished the job. He wasn't fooled yet. While Tripwire caused a distraction, I split up from him and entered the mine and succeeded in planting several packages at the most key locations before removing - Vipers were all over, and they knew what I looked like. After that, we congregated at the designated extraction point, where we were extracted successfully while setting off the mines. Before leaving the mine, I had hit the 'gas leak' alarm, which caused a massive evacuation and limited civilian casualties I hope. We should be back in the Americas soon I expect. Chance out. February 14 - "Valentine’s Day Watch Duty at the Pit" Ace gets a visitor as he’s stuck on monitor duty at the Pit. March 21 - Interview:S. Witwicky On behalf of GI Joe, I went to meet with Spike Witwicky about his recent altercation with Cobra to debrief him. He's fully cooperative, although incredibly shaken. I recommended he see a therapist for PTSD, and perhaps GI Joe can put in a good word for him for one in his area? He's pretty shaken at the idea of having possibly killed someone. I spoke the truth, that it was possible, but that we don't know yet - he would like to know either way he said. He gave me a USB with the entire log of the altercation with the Kingsnake, which I have uploaded to our database. March 24 - "Attack on Abd al-Baset" The Joes launch an attack on al-Baset’s compound in Tobruk. Apr 07 - RFD: Risk :A video report takes up the screen. Sitting at one of the unclaimed desks about the base, a mahogany and white brindle American pit bull terrier dog was sitting, with that big, goofy grin that they usually have, panting happily, with no real idea of what was going on. She wears a military dog collar, and leans forwards to sniff the camera. Someone off-screen giggles a little, and there's the sound of motion. :Abruptly, she sits up at attention, then puts both paws on the desk, 'seeking' back and forth across the desk as though searching for something. Then she barked, loudly a few times, before flattening herself down and abruptly looking vicious, even growling as her hackles raise. Then another, deep gruff BARK right at the camera. Someone off-video was giving some sort of hand signals. She sits back, then crouches, barely visible above the edge of the table. And then her head comes up again, as though 'at ease'. :A paw is raised, and then lowered, to just touch the camera, and then someone's hand places a small door-plaque, the kind that were found in the barracks to mark who's room is whose, is placed in front of the camera. ::STAFF SERGEANT RISK ::EOD WAR DOG There's another giggle, and the camera turns off. July 03 - "Party at the Pit" The Joes are having a barbecue! Jul 21 - Volunteers needed: Joint California Mission :With authority and blessings from On High, I'm calling for Joe Volunteers to help in nearby California... which if you know, is both burning and flooding, and probably has had a few earthquakes too. So we're going to go down and help on the home-front. With us though, will be travelling various Autobots - They have a specific team JUST for weather emergencies. Called the Weatherbots. On that note, why don't WE have a rescue team like that? Either way, we're going to be coordinating assistance there. Helicopters, rivers and firefighting. Its' an ongoing thing, so there'll be base camps in California to report to for any Joes who want to assist. Anyone is welcome to help! Nov 07 - Additional Commendation Recommendation *text only* To: Hawk CC: Flint, Duke Subject: Darklon May I add to the previous report, a commendation to Risk for bravery in the face of adversity and being essential to the success of the mission. Chance 2016 * April 07 - "Strumming a Guitar" - Evac helps Chance look for an all-night pharmacist. * April 28 - "Just-Hiss Served" - A friendly lawyer visits Chance in jail. * April 28 - "Bailing Out Chance" - Duke intervenes to pick up Chance from jail. * May 5 - "Pirates!" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! * May 5 - "Pirates! - Stalker's POV" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! * May 5 - "Seizing the Bridge" - G.I. Joe attempts to seize the bridge of the Aden Explorer. * May 5 - "Pirates! - Torpedo's POV" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue the crew of the Aden Explorer. * October 03 - "Explosive Situation" - G.I. Joe troopers sweep mines in post-war Benzheen. * November 10 - "New Pit III" - Joe Colton shows off the new version of Pit III. 2017 * April 10 - "Buster Makes a Friend" - Buster encounters someone looking for him on campus. * April 13 - "Isn't a Sagaie an African Spear?" - Buster and Chance investigate a strange vehicle reported on the UO campus. * September 05 - "Of Rats and Men" - We're from the government. We're here to help. * September 28 - "Dreadnok Attack" - Cobra has unleashed the Dreadnoks on America, and only G.I. Joe can (maybe) stop them. Oct 01 - AAR: Los Angeles :*Typewritten report.* :You probably already heard the news, but Myself, Sinatra, and Sgt Sideswipe were in part of Los Angeles, doing crowd control and general security when the Dreadnoks showed up. I was not in visual range of Sinatra for most of it, but he had the most success from what I heard. During the battle, I lost sight of Sgt Sideswipe and I was overwhelmed by the Dreadnoks, including two new guys who seemed to be bounty hunters on this big ugly trike with a sidecar. They mentioned that I was 'worth something', so I suspect I have a price on my head, and I think I know from what. Risk helped defend me from being captured, but with so many in the area, we were forced to withdraw to safe zones. Sinatra showed up at that point to assist me in moving back with others. From what I heard, we lasted long enough that civillians were able to get to safety. :I'm in the medical bay, and I think Sinatra was released already, much thanks to him and his posse. I haven't seen Sideswipe since my return though but I am told he too has checked in. Sgt Chance and Risk out. 2018 * May 04 - "Danger on the High Seas!" - Chance and Cutter are attacked by pirates! July 26 - Report from DC A short report, hurridly typed and inputted into the computer: To: Command, General Staff, All From: Chance, Risk, Radio station@ Pit Sneak-Peek reported in from DC. It was a short report, I think he had to hide in a hurry. Over Kills' been reactivated, and has been seen attempting to converse with his BATs. Slightly related: do we have samples of his usual armor and BAT armor? I need to test something. Chance + Risk. Players Chance is played by the same player as the original Greenshirt/Steel Brigadier 910. Gallery greenshirt-Inf.jpg|Greenshirt 910 References * YoJoe.com * STEEL BRIGADE (v3B) @ YoJoe.com Category:Characters Category:Demolitions_specialists category:GI Joe EOD Category:GI Joe Category:OCs Category:GI Joe Infantry Category:Humans Category:Infantry Category:Pit security Category:US Army Category:Male Characters Category:Demolitions specialists Category:Strike Team Alpha Category:Strike Team Bravo